


A Name Problem

by SubtextEquals



Category: Nightrunner Series - Lynn Flewelling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtextEquals/pseuds/SubtextEquals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seregil introduces Alec to fanfiction. Alec looks at ship names and tries to find the right word for Seregil and him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Name Problem

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: So Alec hears about this trend of mashing names of couples together and tries to do it with himself and Seregil. It doesn't exactly work out, and this stresses Alec. Why, who the heck knows?

Alec was innocent in many ways, having been sheltered by his father. Seregil delighted in showing him what he’d been missing out on all these years, especially when it involved things that made him blush. It could be such seemingly benign things too.

For instance, Seregil had introduced Alec to fanfiction last week. He would pull up the filthiest Harry Potter fanfics he could find and leave them up on the computer for when Alec would get on it. Seregil would sit on the couch, all innocent, and glance over as Alec’s cheeks flamed.

Eventually though, they dimmed as Alec got used to it.

“Seregil?” he asked as he read through a 50,000 words smut fic with multiple pairings. “What’s with all these names crushed together?”

Seregil pretended he hadn’t been watching Alec. “What?”

“Jily, Snupin, Drarry, all these ships have the characters’ names crushed together.”

“Yes, it’s a fandom thing,” Seregil replied. “I never understood it.”

“Aregil,” Alec said suddenly.

“What?”

“Serelec.” There was more frustration in his voice.

Seregil had to stop himself from laughing when he realized what Alec was doing. “Serelec?” He repeated.

“Alegil.” Alec’s lips were pulled down in a frown.

“Are you coming up with bad fantasy names for your own knock off of Harry Potter, full of sex scenes at a magic boarding school?”

Alec turned away from the computer. “I’m trying to make it work for us. It doesn’t, does it?”

“No.” Seregil stood and walked over to Alec. He kissed his crown. “But it doesn’t have to.”


End file.
